


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, spoilers for s2ep8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna feared she would never see Hewlett again, but now he's back, and she realizes how much she missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for s2 ep8- 'Providence' 
> 
> Still a puddle of mush because of what happened during the last 5 minutes of that ep.

“ _I thought you were lost!”_

“ _I feared for you too.”_

Anna quietly reflected on those words, the tiny, soft smile he had given when he spoke. She glanced to her side, where Hewlett was on his own horse.

When Simcoe had come into the tavern, trying to convince her so casually that Hewlett was dead, Anna would admit she had felt her heart sink into despair. She couldn't help but cry; both for Abe, her dear friend who was held in New York on the charge of being a spy and could not go free without Hewlett's word, and most of all for the Major, fearing she would never see him again. She had rested her head against Simcoe, seeking comfort from him in a moment of weakness, and despaired.

Hewlett had been one of her only allies left in this town, and a gentleman. She had come to care for him, and now he was gone.

But then... the door opened and she heard Hewlett's voice. A bit weak, but it was his. Anna had willed herself to look up, and there he was. With cape and confidence and life.

She ran to him, kissed his cheek, and everything seemed okay again. He smiled at her, and she felt light at being so close to him, knowing he was alive, right in front of her. Yes, she reminded herself that this meant Abe could be freed, but she was more concerned with the fact Hewlett was alive. He was back.

Anna packed her things, by the end of this reunion wanting to be well away from Simcoe, and Hewlett escorted her back to Whitehall. He must not have been back long if she was just seeing him now, but in any case she felt a fleeting joy at seeing him again.

Once at Whitehall, she had no trouble moving her things back into the room Hewlett had given to her. There was, however, something she noticed; Hewlett had a slight limp when he walked. Anna couldn't help but worry. She noticed it when he came by her room.

“I'm going to get back to bed, as I have not fully regained my strength.” He said, leaning slightly on the door frame.

Anna felt a stab of guilt. Had he forgone bedrest because of her? “Alright.” She couldn't stop herself from stepping forward and reaching out to lay her hand carefully on his arm. “I missed you.”

Hewlett smiled tiredly. “As did I. Goodnight, Mrs. Strong.”

She watched him walk down the hall, that slight limp still present to her. Something must have happened to him. He tripped slightly and that's when her worry got the better of her. “Major- are you okay?” She rushed up to him and took his arm so he wouldn't fall over.

He looked up and nodded. That was when Anna noticed how tired he really looked. Whatever strength he had when he came to the tavern must be fading fast. “I'm not at my best, yes, but I'll be okay. You don't need to worry.”

“You looked like you were limping. I couldn't help but notice...” She trailed off.

“Ah...” Hewlett glanced down at his feet and then back to Anna. “My foot was damaged by the cold; Frostbite. It's a bit difficult to walk on. I should probably change the bandages, come morning.”

“Oh.” She thought he had looked a little roughed up. Whatever he had went through while in the captivity of the rebels must have been awful if frostbite was one of these sufferings. “I'm sorry for bothering you.”

“It's quite alright.”

“Here, I'll help you back to bed.”

“You don't have to, M-”

“You helped me before.” Anna insisted. “It's my turn.”

Hewlett gave a weary sigh, but let Anna keep her supporting hold on him. He leaned on her slightly as they walked back, but Anna didn't mind. She wanted to help him.

Once in his room, Hewlett discarded his cape and wig, and Anna removed his boots for him once he was seated on the bed. She had done the same for her husband some time ago- she knew how to care for others. Hewlett reclined back against the pillows on the bed, and that's when Anna noticed the bandages.

She frowned at the sight, but Hewlett's voice interrupted her thoughts. “It's not as bad as it looks.”

Anna tore her gaze away and focused on the Major. “I hope not.”

“Thank you, for helping me.”

Anna shyly folded her hands together. “It was nothing. I'm merely glad you're home.”

“Believe me, it's good to be home.” He pulled the sheets up around him, eyes sliding shut. “You should probably go get some rest as well.”

“I want to make sure you're okay.”

Hewlett opened his eyes, weary and tired. “Just till I fall asleep. I don't want to keep you up all night fretting over me.”

Anna pulled up an empty chair to his bedside, and she watched as Hewlett drifted off, back into the rest he so greatly deserved. He looked more peaceful asleep, free from the exhaustion and any pain.

She was truly glad he was here, as in the days he was gone, her heart had missed his presence, almost yearning. It was almost cruel waking up and sometimes forgetting he had been taken, for she would remember and the memory of that night would flash through her mind. What mattered was that Hewlett was back and safe from harm.

Speaking of which, their brief confrontation with Simcoe made her nervous, despite all the joy she felt at having Hewlett back. Something Hewlett said to him was stuck in her mind. The way he had worded it made it sound like...

...The Major had injured Simcoe? But why? Simcoe had gone to rescue him, or so he said, but it didn't line up. The logical part of her was saying that Simcoe had lied to her, but this wasn't a thought to dwell on right now. There were more important things to be concerned about.

Looking to Hewlett, she kept watch over him until she was sure he fell asleep. He'd gone through so much, and she didn't hope to understand what it was like. She could never know. They had a calm now, yes, but how long was it going to last? Simcoe was back, which wouldn't lead to any good, and the War was still going on. There had been tension in that room between Hewlett and Simcoe, Anna could feel it, and who knew when it would all boil over.

Anna stood, but did not leave yet. Instead, she leaned down and gently kissed the Major's forehead. She paused, hovering above him like a bee, and then moved down to briefly press her lips to his.

He was such a gentleman, so kind to her, it hurt Anna to think he was part of the enemy. He was different from them.

She wished terribly he wasn't.

 

* * *

 

The morning light was what woke Hewlett from his slumber, and as he slowly came into consciousness, he felt a warm hand in his own. Mary again? Couldn't be. This was different.

His room came into view out of the darkness. The fireplace wasn't aglow and the sun was lighting the room. There was someone at his side. Giving another moment to focus, he found that the person was Anna Strong.

Now he remembered. He'd gone down to the tavern last night, instead of staying in bed and getting rest. He had put aside everything else to go find Anna, knowing that Simcoe would be back any moment if he wasn't here already. He had to protect her; that's what had driven his strength at the time, just like back in the cell when he pretended she was there with him.

He'd gotten there just in time, thank God. Hewlett didn't know what Simcoe had told her, but when she ran to him, Hewlett realized just how much he missed her, and smiled at seeing her again.

And he smiled now, squeezing her hand weakly. It was her there holding his hand.

Anna looked up at him and leaned forward slightly in her chair.

“Good morning, Mrs. Strong.” Hewlett greeted, still exhausted from his ordeal. “You weren't here all night, were you?”

“No, I went to bed after you fell asleep.” She replied. Good; he would have felt guilty otherwise. “How do you feel?”

“Better now that I'm out of the cold, but still awful.” In truth he was just glad she was here.

“I had prayed for your safe return. At the very least you're alive.”

Yes, he was alive. Weary and weak, but alive. He was home and safe once more.

His eyes flickered to their hands conjoined, and then back to Anna. “You know, if it had been you instead of me, I would have stopped at nothing to find you. Thank God they didn't take you, but I would have done everything in my power to protect you. I still will, now that Simcoe has returned.”

Hewlett would not let that demon harm her, no matter what. He would protect Anna until his last breath, spare her from that madness.

“Thank you, Edmund.” Anna said, smiling a little.

It was good to see her smile. He'd missed Anna most of all, the brave woman who had won his heart, even if she didn't return what he felt. He'd still missed her all the same. It was good to see her once more.

It was good to be home.


End file.
